dungeonsdragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dungeon Design Panel
The Dungeon Design Panel was assembled by editor Erik Mona on the occasion of the thirtieth anniversary of the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game to select the "30 Greatest Dungeons & Dragons Adventures of All Time" for an article in Dungeon magazine. The Panel *Keith Baker: Creator of the Eberron campaign setting. *Wolfgang Baur: Former editor of Dragon magazine, instrumental in the creation of Planescape and Al-Qadim. *Eric L. Boyd: Forgotten Realms expert and author of several D&D books from TSR and Wizards of the Coast. *Andy Collins: Editor of The Standing Stone and Return to the Temple of Elemental Evil. Dragon magazine's current Sage. *Monte Cook: Author of the third edition of Dungeon Master's Guide and founder of Malhavoc Press. *Bruce R. Cordell: Author of The Gates of Firestorm Peak and Return to the Tomb of Horrors. Creator of the Far Realm. *Ed Greenwood: Creator of the Forgotten Realms. *Gary Holian: Co-author of the Living Greyhawk Gazetteer and the creator of the Greytalk discussion list. *James Jacobs: Managing Editor of Dungeon magazine. *Alan Kohler: Prolific reviewer for EN World who writes under the name Psion. *Mike Mearls: Influential freelancer who emerged from independent d20 System publishing to land a job as a full-time Wizards of the Coast designer. *Christopher Perkins: Former editor-in-chief of Dungeon magazine, current Wizards of the Coast design manager. *Clark Peterson: President of Necromancer Games and co-author of Rappan-Athuk, the Dungeon of Graves. *Chris Pramas: President of Green Ronin Publishing. *John D. Rateliff: Noted Tolkien scholar and author of The Standing Stone. *Bill Slavicsek: Director of Wizards of the Coast's RPG and Miniatures department. The "30 Greatest Dungeons & Dragons Adventures of All Time" 30. The Ghost Tower of Inverness, 1980 (C2) 29. The Assassin's Knot, 1983 (L2) 28. The Lost City, 1982(B4) 27. The Sinister Secret of Saltmarsh, 1981(U1) 26. City of Skulls, 1993 (WGR6) 25. Dragons of Despair, 1984 (DL1) 24. City of the Spider Queen, 2002 23. The Forgotten Temple of Tharizdun, 1982 (WG4) 22. The Lost Caverns of Tsojcanth, 1982 (S4) 21. Dark Tower, 1980 (from Judge’s Guild) 20. Scourge of the Slave Lords, 1986 (A1-4) 19. Against the Cult of the Reptile God, 1982 (N1) 18. The Hidden Shrine of Tamoachan, 1980 (C1) 17. The Ruins of Undermountain, 1991 16. Isle of Dread, 1980 (X1) 15. Castle Amber, 1981 (X2) 14. Dead Gods, 1997 13. Dwellers of the Forbidden City, 1981 (I1) 12. The Forge of Fury, 2000 11. The Gates of Firestorm Peak, 1996 10. Return to the Tomb of Horrors, 1998 9. White Plume Mountain, 1979 (S2) 8. Return to the Temple of Elemental Evil, 2001 7. The Keep on the Borderlands, 1979 (B2) 6. Desert of Desolation, 1987 (I3-5) 5. Expedition to the Barrier Peaks, 1980 (S3) 4. The Temple of Elemental Evil, 1985 (T1-4) 3. Tomb of Horrors, 1978 (S1) 2. Ravenloft, 1983 (I6) 1. Queen of the Spiders, 1986 (G1-3, D1-3, Q1) See also *List of Dungeons & Dragons modules References *Erik Mona, James Jacobs, and the Dungeon Design Panel. "The 30 Greatest D&D Adventures of All Time." Dungeon #116. Paizo Publishing, 2004. External links * The Acaeum's module site, with information & auction prices on D&D modules, as well as downloads of some modules * TSR Archive — extensive online list of TSR RPG modules and gaming accessories with pictures and revision info. * White Rose Blog — Blog discussing this list * Polite Dissent Blog — Another blog with a discussion Category:Real-world events